A SONG FOR YOU
by Liva nd Dean
Summary: AU where everyone is mortal. Percy Jackson famous person goes to GBHS Thalia his biggest fan what happens when they meet at school? well if i told ya that would be a spoiler. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoTitle"A SONG FOR YOU/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoTitle"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCHAPTER 1: THE MEETING/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"What would you do if you were told you had to stop doing what you love full time to go to school? Well this is the story of what I did when I was told that. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm a famous singer/musician and I'm a famous actor I've been in a couple Disney movies and some tv shows. Anyway, here is what happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was sitting in my room writing a new song or trying to anyway. I've been struggling to write this song for two freakin months. When my dad came in and said to me "Son we need to talk." "Yes sir." I responded. He sat on the foot of my bed and looked at me and said, "We're canceling the world tour son." "WHAT WHY?!" I screamed. He looked at me and frowned "do not raise your voice to me young man! And because I have decided you need to go to school!" I was shocked I need to go to school? "You will have one last concert before the school year starts and that's final." I nodded my head and went back to trying to write my song. Little did I know what going to school would have in store for me…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Thalia's POV)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was sitting in my room listening to my favorite singer Percy Jackson singing a cover of Behind Blue Eyes by The Who when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I called and in walked my cousins Nico and Luke (they are like my big brothers) "Hey Thals." Luke said while Nico jut waved "Hey guys what's up?" Nico smiled and asked me "So we have a gift for you because you won the all state title in Lacrosse and archery last season, we want to know what you'll do when you open this?" and he handed me an envelope and I took it and opened it to find four tickets to "OH MY GODS YOU GUYS GOT ME FRONT ROW SEATS TO SEE PERCY FREAKING JACKSON?!" I screamed at them then I jumped up and engulfed both in a hug (Luke and Nico are 19) I was so happy because I heard that they canceled his world tour which made me sad but now I get to see style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSo, I ran to my closet (the boys left and started looking for what I wanted to wear "Oh and Thals we got meet and greet passes too." I heard and started fangirling even more but that was on the inside because my evil step mom Hera wouldn't like me jumping around. I found a poster of Percy where he had his shirt off and had thrown it to the crowd and I caught it I still have it too. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I know I'll get him to sign this poster /emI thought. I wonder what songs he'll sing. I hope he sing I like it I love it it's one of my favorites. I also wanna hear him sing my absolute favorite song My Demons. The first time I saw Percy in concert we were both 12. I've been his biggest fan ever since I saw him in concert. So to say I was excited would be an style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI went and texted my best friend Reyna/p  
p class="MsoNormal"T: dude you will never believe what just happened/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R: what dude?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"T: Luke and Nico got me four tickets to see Percy Jackson!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R: No way?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"T: yes way wanna go? They are front row seats and meet and greet with him and the band?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"R: oh crap I can't sorry Thals I'm babysitting for my sister./p  
p class="MsoNormal"T: oh ok./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sighed and sat my phone down and thought of anyone else I could take to the concert./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I thought about my cousin Hazel but I figured her mom wouldn't let her go. Then I thought of my other best friend Annabeth so I texted her and asked her and she responded saying she's not a huge fan of Percy Jackson but she'll go with me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes awesome!" the reason I is so excited because this is the last concert before the school year and archery season starts soon after. I am going to meet my favorite singer in two weeks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Percy's POV)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I am choosing the songs I am going to be singing at the concert. I was thinking about doing My Demons, my cover of Who Are You by The Who, Colder Weather, Stressed Out, Angel With A Shotgun, and the final song will be I Like It I Love It. I'm nervous as always nearing when suddenly my door opened and in came my band Frank Zhang bass, Hazel, keyboard and backup, and then Reyna who plays drums. "Hey y'all what up?" "Nothing checking on ya." Frank said I nodded and smiled. Then my twin sister ran in and gave me a hug. "Perc you can finally see me play field hockey." She said to me with a huge smile on her face "I know Cil." My sisters name is style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe left the room as did my bandmates. I was left in my own thoughts and try to write this song that I haven't been able to write at all. I have been working on this song for over 2 weeks and all I have is the fuckin name it's called Not Gonna Die and that is all I have. So I grabbed my guitar and started strumming and humming. Little did I know my sister was live streaming on Facebook./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Don't mind this line break-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It's been two days since Cil did her livestream and I found out and she and I aren't talking much well I'm not talking to her much. I have a guest spot on the Ellen show today and I'm supposed to tell why the world tour got canceled oh wonderful./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Thalia's POV)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was watching tv and the Ellen show came on and there he was my favorite singer Percy Jackson so I turned up the volume/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So Percy I know you know what I'm going to ask but because the producers said I have to ask it I'll ask it. Why did the Half-blood world tour get canceled?" Ellen asked. I gasped when she said that. Percy smiled sadly at Ellen "Well Ellen, my dad aka my manager is the one who decided that. He said I need to go to a public school. You see ever since I became famous he had private tutors teaching me but I guess he couldn't find one for this school year so he is sending me to the high school where I live normally." He responded. Ellen nodded and said "And where is that Percy?" He smiled and said "Glen Burnie Maryland and I'll be attending Glen Burnie Senior High School." After that I didn't hear the rest of the interview because he will be going to my high school. I ran upstairs to find 12 Instagram messages and 13 Facebook messages. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI responded to all of them and went to get some food. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI found some pizza and some coke and ate that. After that I went to bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"So that's the end of this chapter I'll try to post once a week but I work 2 jobs y'all I hope you like this story because it's based off me and my real life gf who I call Thalia and she calls me Percy. Anyway I own nothing except the story line and that is it. Anyway please read and review. And I'll sea y'all next time /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"~Percy/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoTitle"CHAPTER 2: THE ACTUAL MEETING (LOL)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Percy's POV) span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"So today is the day the last concert before school starts next week. I'm getting ready for the concert which starts in 14 minutes and after that I have a meet and greet with Hazel's brother and cousins. I grabbed my guitar which is purple blue and black three of my favorite colors and walked onto stage "Hey everyone what's up?" I said into the microphone. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI was met with screaming by all of my fans. I looked out and my eyes were drawn to a pair of blue style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI looked away and smiled to my fans and got my guitar ready and got the concert started. (I'm not going to write the songs down)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After the concert ended we went to the meet and greet area and sat down at a table. Just then four people entered and my vision narrowed and I saw the same blue eyes I did from on stage. She was with spikey black hair with freckles across her nose and the most mesmerizing eyes. "Hey guys. I'm Percy." "We know." Nico said "Nico I wasn't talking to you." I said The black haired girl looked at Nico "You know him?" "Yes I do because of Hazel." Nico style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI looked at the black haired girl "What's your name?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled and said "Thalia my name is Thalia I don't like my last name my father is a pig." I laughed and smiled "Same here my dad's last name isn't mine." I told her she nodded and smiled I stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug "I don't normally do this but you are my new friend here is my personal cell phone number Thalia because you seem nice."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Thalia's POV)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oh gods did that just happen I was home in bed replaying the night in my mind Percy Jackson just gave me his cell phone number oh my gods I'm so shocked he did that. He was so sweet strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"ding /strongI looked at my phone to find a text from Percy. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It was nice to meet you Thalia I hope to get to know you better. Also stupid question you said you are a huge fan...what's your favorite song?" /emI smiled and replied "strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It was nice meeting you too Percy and my favorite songspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanis My Demons. I have crap to do in the morning I'll talk to you later goodnight." /em/strongI replied he didn't respond after that so I guess he fell asleep. I went to bed shortly after that and my dreams werespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfilled by a black haired sea green eye boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Percy's POV)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After I sent Thalia that message I went to the bathroom took a shower and ate dinner with my family we always eat late. Anyway after dinner an doing the dishes I went to my bedroom and fell asleep my dreams filled with a black haired blue eye girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Awww they are already dreaming of one another. So again this is an AU I own nothing but the plot. I hope y'all like this chapter as well please RR thanks y'all /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"~Percy/strong/p 


End file.
